Winter's Peace
by Ice And Fire Vanessa
Summary: Their relationship ended eighteen years ago....will they be together again? FINISHED Lucius and Remus slash
1. Default Chapter

The flakes of winter snow gliding gracefully to the ground outside the window momentarily distracted a man. His long tapered fingers reached up to the silvery hair tied up in a ponytail. Pulling the leather band free, he shook his silver-blonde hair. The weak light of the winter rays caught the long strands of silver and danced upon them. He placed his quill down and allowed himself to get lost in the beauty of winter.  
  
Cold grey eyes softened and shut after a while as he involuntarily recalled a fragment of his shattered past. A fragment of warmth and struggle in his life.  
  
*******************************  
  
[FLASHBACK] 18 years ago.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stopped his gazing at the snowflakes outside. His grey eyes flickered towards the table of Gryffindors across the hall. Stupid immature little children, he muttered inwardly in great disgust. He let his gaze travel over each 'hopelessly ignorant' child and reveled in the delight of classifying them into mudbloods, half-bloods and embarrassingly stupid purebloods.  
  
Just then he noticed a pair of soft hazel-brown eyes staring right back. He nearly jerked but a few years of experience taught him to hold the youngster's challenging gaze steadily. The youngster stared back pointedly for a while before dropping the fierce gaze and turning away. But Lucius was momentarily impressed. For not a single child, not even his own Slytherins, dared to look back.  
  
The boy might have dropped the challenge but Lucius would not step back. He observed the boy keenly. The kid was either a second or third year to him, or at least that was what his petite frame told Lucius. The kid was thin, not to the point of scrawny but nevertheless thin and a bit malnourished. The youngster had dark golden hair with occasional strands of brown.  
  
Pureblood, Lucius analysed and added, an embarrassingly thin pureblood who was no better than the Weasleys.  
  
The kid had stood up now. Pathetic child, Lucius shook his head in mild distaste and slight pity, he wasn't even as tall as his own friends. He reached up to the shoulder of one boy only. That boy being Black. A handsome-looking youngster whom Lucius delighted in giving detentions to. Trouble-maker with that Potter kid, Lucius faintly felt annoyance at the two.  
  
Well, that boy wasn't worth his attention, Lucius turned his focus onto other things.  
  
***************************  
  
Remus Lupin stared thoughtfully at the older Slytherin boy who had just glared at him pointedly. What was his name again? Oh yes, Malfoy. Horrible, nasty, sinister Slytherin prefect who was the secret bedroom fantasy of all the girls at Hogwarts and as Remus privately suspected, half the boys in his dormitory. How could such a menacing person ever be a fantasy? People were really weird sometimes.  
  
Yet, if someone said that Malfoy was good-looking, there was no room for argument. He was probably the handsomest Slytherin ever. He must have been part Veela, his hair was a beautiful shimmering silver and his eyes were so mystical, in the grey whirlpools.  
  
But still, Remus decided stubbornly, he was a bloody bastard who delighted in giving out detentions and taking off points from younger students, Gryffindors especially. He had once given Sirius a month-long detention which involved writing long essays about how he should discipline himself, how he should obey Malfoy etc. The essays were required to be at least ten pages long and each day, there was a new topic for Sirius to write about.  
  
Horrible senior, Remus shuddered now.  
  
'Earth to Remus, earth to Remus. What the hell are you bloody thinking about?' Sirius shook Remus' shoulders exuberantly in an effort to get him to stop day-dreaming. 'Huh? N-nothing. .just zoomed out for a while,' Remus snapped out of his trance, his hazel-brown eyes turning to Sirius.  
  
'Better be . . thought I saw you staring at that slimy bastard, Malfoy. You weren't by any chance staring at him though, were you?' Sirius hauled Remus to his feet, nearly knocking over the petite boy. 'No, of course not. Why would I be looking at a complete idiot?' Remus lied easily and laughed.  
  
'Very well, then we must be leaving for Transfiguration, you idiots,' James laughed as his friends gave him indignant looks at being termed 'idiots'.  
  
************************  
  
'Bloody Slytherin, what's the point of glaring at me during breakfast and causing me to keep zooming out?! That bloody bastard,' Remus muttered angrily under his breath as he hurried off to the library to do the extra work he had won for not paying attention in class.  
  
'FUCKING HELL!' Remus exclaimed loudly as he knocked into someone taller. He stumbled backwards from the impact and raised his head just in time to hear Lucius Malfoy say coldly, 'That'll be thirty points from Gryffindor, boy, for swearing aloud at a prefect and a pureblooded one, especially,'  
  
***********************  
  
Lucius Malfoy could not be more amused that day. The boy who ran into him was the plucky little Gryffindor who stared back. How very entertaining, he mused softly. His cold grey eyes and emotionless face betrayed none of his amusement as he sneered softly at the boy.  
  
This was really getting interesting.  
  
************************************  
  
Hello guys,  
  
Care to comment at this first chapter. I'm sorry its pretty short but this is my first time writing and posting a fanfic here at fanfiction.net. For those interested, I have already co-written one slash with a classmate. To read, simply go and search for the title 'Unfated Destiny'. Would appreciate if you review both.  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	2. Imperfect Perfection

Remus stared in disbelief at the older boy who was looking thoroughly displeased. 'Oh and that will be ten points for staring at a prefect, make it fifteen for the pureblood prefect,' Lucius deliberately stressed on the word 'pureblood' nastily, smirking with satisfaction as the young Gryffindor opened his mouth in outrage.  
  
'That's unfair, Malfoy! And you know that. You really are the bloody bastard they call you,' Remus had no intention to play submissive now and snarled the insult at the taller boy. He was surprised, however, when Malfoy's face darkened intensely and he harshly shoved Remus backwards.  
  
Remus gasped in fear as Malfoy gripped his shoulder tightly, wincing, Remus tried to pull away but the other boy was much stronger. He lowered his head, so that his face was just inches from Remus' and hissed angrily.  
  
'You will not call me that name again. To reinforce that, you will attend detention with me for every night in a row for two weeks. Outside the Slytherin common room at seven tonight. You will continue after two weeks if there is still no change in your filthy behaviour,' Lucius Malfoy articulated everything to stunning perfection, he swept a bit of his silver tresses backwards as he released his iron-grip of Remus' shoulder.  
  
'If I do not see you tonight, I shall assume automatically that a term's detention is sufficient,' he snarled at the younger boy.  
  
*************************************  
  
The outrageous nerve of that kid. Calling him out rightly a 'bloody bastard'. Snarling at him like a little wolf. Lucius glared venomously at the boy during dinner. The boy was not looking back now, but his friends were and if Lucius' hearing had been any sharper, he'd have paled at the names he was being called.  
  
'I say, Remy, you just go and give him a bloody hell tonight. That insolent git who thinks he is king of the world just because all the girls swoon over him . . yes, Remy, you go and give him hell. Insult him at every opportunity,' Sirius Black was whispering into Remus' ear, taking delight in imagining Lucius' fury.  
  
'He better not, Sirius! Malfoy can be harsh when he wants. We don't want Remus bearing the brunt of it,' James snapped in impatience.  
  
'I say he ought to!'  
  
'Ought not!'  
  
'Nonsense. Remus, just insult him to hell,'  
  
'You fool. If Remus does that, he might just be poisoned!'  
  
'Just stop it, you two. It's five minutes to seven already. I had better be going. There, he's leaving the table also. I'll let you two know if I'm still alive, alright?' Remus left, eager to escape being caught in a quarrel.  
  
****************************  
  
Remus had clearly seen the mane of silver hair being shaken as Lucius left the table but where was he? Nasty git, he thought angrily as he shivered in his shirt and jeans outside the Slytherin common room. He leaned against the opposite dungeon wall and shut his eyes in exhaustion. He didn't hear footsteps approaching until he felt a sharp pull to tilt his chin up to face whoever it was.  
  
Lucius Malfoy.  
  
His cold grey eyes were burning into Remus' as he whispered softly. His voice was low and incredibly . .seductive. Seductive? Remus' eyes widened at the thought and he gave an unexpected jerk, trying to throw off the sexy Slytherin. But Lucius Malfoy simply raised his eyebrows and laughed coolly.  
  
'Gazing at me with such a love-sick look, boy?' Malfoy made a note to find out the child's name. It wouldn't do to keep repeating the word 'boy' and tire of it.  
  
'In your fucking dreams, Slytherin,' Remus snapped, trying to squirm out of sight but Lucius held him firmly in place and smiled predatorily. 'I don't think so. We've got a long detention, you known. Now, get up, you useless thing,' He snapped sharply and left quickly. His behaviour was really puzzling Remus.  
  
He followed or rather stumbled behind Lucius in an effort to keep up with the boy's strides. They entered an empty classroom.  
  
'Sit,' Lucius waved a hand lazily as he shut and locked the door both magically and non-magically. Remus sat hesitantly, before turning his bewildered gaze to the blonde who was sitting on the teacher's desk, studying him closely. He felt like Malfoy's prey. Currently encircled, waiting for a moment to escape but he knew there was no escape from Lucius Malfoy.  
  
What the hell is he doing, Remus thought puzzled as he watched Lucius Malfoy's pale slender hands reach behind him and tie up the long strands of silver in a black ribbon. 'Can't keep your eyes off me?' Lucius only meant it for teasing but he wasn't really expecting the young boy to flare up hotly and snarl at him, 'If I ever am attracted to you, may I perish to hell immediately,'  
  
Am I that bad, Lucius grinned inwardly, amused by this boy who treated him like an equal instead of a senior. Intriguing, that boy was.  
  
'Never mind,' he waved his hand imperiously as he watched the boy open his mouth to continue. 'You are a strange little child. But we'll sort that out soon, shan't we? I'm going to begin with the detention and mind, it'll last you for quite a few hours,'  
  
'And I'm anticipating it happily,' he heard Remus mutter sarcastically as the boy looked darkly at him.  
  
'What's your name?' Lucius Malfoy's tone was curious yet hard as he leapt off the table and gracefully moved closer to Remus. Remus was too shocked to react. Of all things, he definitely did not expect Lucius Malfoy to ask this. His name! What was Malfoy playing at? He should be slapping Remus or taking off more points with satisfaction, not ask for his name!  
  
'Cat got your tongue?' Malfoy sarcastically remarked after the younger boy had stared at him speechlessly for a few seconds. 'N-no. I just-well, never mind. Remus Lupin,' Remus hated himself for the stuttering. It made him sound like a scared first-year ready to piss in his pants.  
  
Lucius said nothing for a while, merely repeating the name in his mind. Remus Lupin. Interesting surname . . how many people had a surname that actually meant 'wolf'? But on the other hand, the kid-no, Lupin, he corrected himself, was really a little wolf, so easy to provoke and so predictable.  
  
'Interesting,' He drawled, knowing how his drawling sounded slightly menacing. 'And you are a second or third year?' he asked, making Remus extremely indignant. 'I beg your pardon, Mr Slytherin Prefect but I'm a fourth year, if you please,' He stiffly answered, thinking that Malfoy was poking fun at him deliberately.  
  
A fourth year? Well, he certainly must be very petite for a fourth year. Malfoy had actually been tempted to ask if he was a first year. 'My my, you are rather small, aren't you?' Malfoy leaned forwards and reached out a pale arm. His bare hand touched Remus' cheek and brushed against it countless times deliberately. Would his action scare the boy? Apparently so for Remus leapt up and backed away.  
  
Lucius Malfoy was slightly amused. What? Did the kid think he was going to shag him? On the other hand, that was quite a nice, fresh prospect but Lucius Malfoy had to say that he did not shag people senseless if they weren't very willing. Pushing the boy against a wall or bending him over the table was quite tantalizing a prospect but no, his policy came first.  
  
'Very well. I want you to busy yourself in writing an essay. I'm sure dear Black has told you of how he wrote beautifully after a few lessons with me. I'm sure I'll impress upon you the idea of a beautifully written essay. Your essay is to be about how you should behave when around me,' Lucius Malfoy lazily transfigured a chalk into a quill and a rag into a parchment before snapping at Remus, 'Well? Get to work,'  
  
*********************************  
  
This is an essay on how to behave rudely about an insolent blonde bastard who thinks he is very seductive and keeps draping (I am not exaggerating. He practically half-lies on the mahogany top.) himself over the teacher's table. (I wonder what McGonagall will say if she saw him like this.)  
  
Firstly, one must always never, never stare at the mad dog with rabies or suffer its displeasure. However temptingly attractive the silver dog is, one should always be aware that behind the beauty lies a snake (yes, the snake. Lucius Malfoy is the Slytherin snake everyone knows of and utterly despises). And that snake, strikes very easily and fatally, as proved by me having to write this essay.  
  
Next, constant flattery is much delighted by the snake. Using creative terms like 'bastard' would also serve to incense the already very furious bastard (which I strongly encourage). If you want to get out of the classroom or bedroom or wherever he may bring you to without limping( from too vigorous shagging or whatever you please), you must literally have memorised a list of flattery to begin with. Phrases like 'you are so alluring' serve to please him but to please him further, one has to suffer the indignity of staring at him, jaws dropped and speechless. (when you'd rather be puking.)  
  
Thirdly, constant obedience in essential. Obeying him at all times, even though he might ask you to give him a blow-job (I think this is highly unnecessary but just prepare yourself for it just in case.) I assure you that I think giving him a blow-job would be the most horrible thing to happen and committing suicide right after would be very much sympathised with, seeing that talking to him is already a pain.  
  
And lastly, when he asks you to write any essay, you are encouraged to hand in one like mine to incense him.  
  
**********************************  
  
'I wonder, whether you like detentions with me a lot?' Lucius Malfoy shook the parchment lightly and smiled. The smile was unbearably malicious and delighted. Flinging the parchment at Remus, Lucius nonchalantly remarked, 'That'll be another week's of detention and oh, I believe you fourth years have a trip to Hogsmeade? Well, on that day, you shan't be running around with your filthy friends. Report to this classroom immediately after breakfast,'  
  
**********************************  
  
'How did you find Malfoy?' James asked in amusement as he watched Remus scowl. 'Bloody sadistic, he is,' Remus remarked aggressively as he tossed the essay for James to read.  
  
'Good Merlin! Did you actually give him an essay calling him a [mad dog with rabies]? He must have been furious!' James chortled and Remus relented, smiling slightly. 'I guess you took my words too seriously,' Sirius laughed as he joined them, all the while giving Remus sympathetic pats on the shoulder as he listened to Remus' new punishment.  
  
'I suppose. I guess I'll find myself in the honorable company of Malfoy soon,' Remus sarcastically as he flung himself down the bed and snorted.  
  
***********************  
  
Yet in the days that passed, the various detentions served(thankfully, nothing else happened except writing more essays on etiquette and memorising lines which made no apparent sense to Remus) became quite tolerable. Maybe because Malfoy wasn't really the real evil guy everybody took him for. He was actually quite placid if not angered.  
  
Then, one day, Lucius Malfoy found a new task for Remus.  
  
'Come here,' he beckoned the young boy imperiously and his lips twitched a bit in a smile when Remus was unable to hide the mortified and apprehensive wince. 'Not going to hurt you, my little Gryffindor,' Malfoy slurred the pet name and made Remus stand in front of him.  
  
Close up, Remus was momentarily breathless at how beautiful Lucius Malfoy was. How he managed to tie up those silky strands of ultimate blonde and still have a few stray strands framing his sharp, delicate features was a big mystery. His eyes were stormy grey, reflecting nothing at all, unless allowed by the owner. His breath was sweet and vaguely assuring. He was tall, as proven by Remus having to tilt his head up slightly. His pale lips were curled into a smile now as he watched Remus gaze at him, breath taken.  
  
'What are you looking at, Gryffindor?' Lucius Malfoy made no effort to make his voice any huskier as he bend down slightly and let his slender fingers take the boy's chin and run up and down the pale cheek.  
  
Time had stopped for Remus. He forgot all about who Lucius Malfoy was. He forgot all about the Gryffindor-Slytherin rivalry, all about Lucius Malfoy having punished his friends before, about Malfoy's father rumored to be in the inner circle of Lord Voldemort and most importantly, how he as a Gryffindor was supposed to be avoiding contact with Lucius Malfoy.  
  
And he honestly replied, as softly as he could, 'You are beautiful,'  
  
You are beautiful. Beautiful. These words echoed in Lucius' mind. The young boy had stated the obvious but what really touched Lucius was the honestly innocent way Remus uttered the phrase.  
  
'Thank you,' Lucius Malfoy smiled and before Remus could register what was happening, he titled the boy's head and let his lips brush against the younger boy's gently. It felt so different. He had never kissed anyone, boy or girl, in a gentle way. Back in Slytherin, all the kisses were harsh and possessive.  
  
He let go of the boy after a split second, well aware that the boy was stunned beyond belief.  
  
'Now, we have to go back to your detention. You have memorised lines before?' Lucius stepped back and waited for a response.  
  
'Yes,' came the reply after a long time. Clearly, it was his first time being kissed by any other boy.  
  
'Good. Today I am going to make you repeat and memorise French poems after me. Do you understand?' Lucius Malfoy beckoned Remus towards him. Remus moved hesitantly then asked meekly, 'Why not memorise here?'  
  
Lucius Malfoy raised a graceful eyebrow and said, 'Because people are going to think you have gone mad if you decided to start reciting French poems right in here. We're going to the grounds where it'll be easier for you to learn. And for me to punish you in case needed,'  
  
******************************  
  
Ok guys,  
  
I have updated at last. Sorry for the delay but I wanted to give you a longer chapter since the first one was rather disappointing, I felt. Anyway, I wanted to know if it's just me who feels that Lucius Malfoy is a very attractive wizard or does some people agree on the fact. I just simply like the idea of him paired with Remus or Harry as a matter of fact.  
  
Was the essay part lame? Hahahaha..  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	3. Emotional Manipulation

He had just told Lucius Malfoy that he thought the boy was beautiful. What in the name of Merlin and King Arthur had he done now? How could he have? It was already very horrifying to think of him as beautiful but to say. .there must be something wrong with him! Remus turned pale as he remembered his own words.  
  
And worse still, Malfoy had not bothered to rebuke him at all. He had merely thanked him and dear God, kissed him on the lips. It was the first time anyone had kissed Remus and he was thankful he hadn't fainted right there in shock. Then, Malfoy had smiled at him. It was the first time Malfoy had smiled at him in such a genuine way. It made him feel that Malfoy was no Slytherin bastard but a normal boy.  
  
Remus decided that he did like Malfoy when he smiled and was nice. Yet he could not help thinking he had been a fool and was mildly grateful to Malfoy for not having humiliated him(which would have been a very Slytherin way to handle it). He's not that bad afterall, Remus frowned as he followed Lucius Malfoy out into the grounds.  
  
It was freezing cold. A chilly wind bit Remus as he trudged behind the older boy who seemed unaffected by the chill at all.  
  
'Are we allowed out after dark?' He fretted slightly as he heard Malfoy shut the entrance door behind them. A delicate hand was placed on his shoulder as Lucius Malfoy steered him towards the forest. Malfoy's hand might be pale and delicate-looking but his grip was like steel. His fingernails pressed into Remus' shoulder blade so hard that Remus winced visibly.  
  
'That weak? I would have thought a little Gryffindor would be stronger. And no, we are not allowed but for you, I have made special exceptions,' Lucius Malfoy seemed vaguely concerned about school rules as he stopped just at the edge of the forest and turned Remus around to face him.  
  
For a second, it seemed as though Malfoy was going to say something but then he merely bit his lower lip in thought before releasing the younger boy and took out his wand. He murmured something which sounded Latin and turned a stray snowflake into a whip.  
  
'Good lord,' Remus winced again. He had a fairly good idea of what Malfoy intended to do. Lucius Malfoy turned to face him and then simply sat on the snow. 'Sit down, boy,' Malfoy said as he pulled free his hair from the leather band. Remus gulped nervously and sat with his knees drawn protectively towards his chest.  
  
'Right. So it's around 7.30pm now. We shall stay till nine at least. Then, depending on your level of stupidity or intelligence, we might just stay out here till twelve. The time you are let off is your own hands, do you understand?' Lucius Malfoy cracked the whip against the snow nonchalantly.  
  
Remus nodded, he had been around Lucius Malfoy a long time enough to know that he meant what he said.  
  
'I especially delved through the Malfoy library to get this book. By the end of an hour, you must have memorised the first five poems. You may ask me if there is anything your mind does not comprehend. If there is any mistake, trivial or not, I shall not be lenient. I shall use the whip on you or use my free hand,' Lucius Malfoy spoke calmly, his voice was edged with threat.  
  
Remus waited as Lucius Malfoy reached inside his cloak. His hand withdrew with a palm-sized leather bound book. 'Try not to destroy it or you shall suffer from my wrath,' Malfoy passed him the book and returned to his quiet and thoughtful observation of the whip. Remus flipped the first page.  
  
Lucius Malfoy remained expressionless as he watched the vastness of white around him. The whip was still firmly held in his right hand and he cracked it occasionally to remind Remus of the punishment. He was thinking, thinking of the last time his father had arranged for a meeting at the dark alleys of Hogsmeade.  
  
*********************  
  
Damn you, father, for making me break off from the other Slytherins and come to this dark alley, he snarled angrily as he rounded the bend of the maze of alleys and came to the one mentioned. He need not wait long for there was a soft popping noise and he watched the dark figure which had just arrived.  
  
The trademark silver-blonde hair, not unlike his own, long and left freely to flow down the shoulders, confirmed it. In the wizarding world, only the Malfoys, apart from all Veela, had silver-blonde hair, because they *were* part Veela. Not many people knew that though so their beautiful aristocratic looks had always been much marveled as normal Purebloods were rather hideous-looking. Just look at the Parkinson or Crabbe or Weasley families.  
  
'Father,' Lucius Malfoy laid beside his normal pride and arrogance and was submissively obedient for once. 'Lucius,' his father curtly nodded. Lucius sensed that he was not required to speak and obediently waited for his father to spit out whatever he had come for.  
  
'You know that you will be seventeen this coming May. Although it is still five months odd away, you are aware that the ranks will be open soon, to you, my son,' Lucius did not need to ask what ranks, of course, the Death Eater ranks. He would officially sign his own life over to Lord Voldemort as soon as he was seventeen. It had been foreseen. It was nothing but a step in life for the Malfoys.  
  
But maybe, he was not the usual Malfoy. Sure, he was equally, if not better, beautiful than any other Malfoy, he had the same razor-sharp reactions and wit, same intelligence and cunningness and a thousand and other things he could mention, if you had so much time to spare. But the truth was, he did not really share the same aims in life. He did not do anything for power. He saw joining 'our dear pale Lord aka walking half- corpse'(as he privately called him sarcastically) not a very good deal in life. Besides, Lord Voldemort came across him as one slightly deranged half- blood.  
  
'I am most honoured our Lord has decided to allow me into the ranks,' the words were not genuine, they were expected. Lucius had learnt from young that obedience was important in life and he said what he was supposed to. But he thought silently, did his father really think he was totally honoured? The figure nodded curtly again and said, 'You will need to pass a test. A test of courage, wit and pain-endurance. A test that if you fail, you shall not only suffer Lord Voldemort's wrath, but mine,'  
  
Lucius remained expressionless. What good was wincing and whimpering? Malfoys did not show weakness and he was damned if he did.  
  
'I am merely dispatching some advice, Lucius. Try to cover books from the restricted section. They may not be as dark as the ones you studied over the holidays, but they shall be sufficient,' his father stated clearly.  
  
'Yes, father. May I leave?' Lucius could not bite back the last phrase, he desperately wanted to leave the eerie alley. 'Patience, Lucius. It is a virtue you must learn. You may not leave before I state my last order to you,'  
  
Lucius waited.  
  
'Do not attempt to escape or fight your destiny,'  
  
***********************  
  
Lucius continued to stare faintly in the distance before he was aware of Remus trying to jolt him out of the trance without touching him.  
  
'Malfoy?' Remus gave up and patted his exposed wrist gingerly. 'What?' Lucius snapped, more venom in his voice than usual. He watched, his eyes still burning, as the younger boy stumbled back, the fear was obvious in his eyes.  
  
'What do you want?' Lucius repeated, keeping his burning stare fixed on the boy. 'I wanted to ask what does this line mean, sir,' Remus snapped back, keeping his voice sarcastic and cutting. Silly little Gryffindor, he can't even mask his own fear of me, Lucius thought as he kept an impassive face.  
  
He looked at the page the boy had thrust towards him and sighed inwardly, maybe the boy was too thick in the head to comprehend the beauty of French literature. 'I've got one question before I answer, are you from the old wizarding families of France?' Lucius flipped the pages idly while he waited for a reply.  
  
'Yes,' the boy muttered sullenly. Remus knew why Lucius was asking that. He had thought that Remus, being from an ancient French family, might at least know some French.  
  
'I thought so. Your surname speaks a lot. It speaks your family background, the pureness of your blood, although you do come across as a half-blood, and mostly, your dreadful mastering of your native language,'  
  
Remus held his tongue. Lucius Malfoy did not like to be interrupted and he most likely would use the whip if Remus dared to.  
  
'I see the hour is up. We'll run through the poems now. One more thing, any mistake and you shall see how beautiful your skin will be with whip slashes on it,' Lucius smiled sadistically. He was not feeling that though but thoroughly angry at himself, he had allowed his emotions to flow free for a minute, even a minute could not be allowed. His father would have done more than whip him. A brutal Crucio would have been used without hesitation.  
  
Remus fidgeted uncomfortably in the cold weather as Lucius Malfoy stared at him patiently. 'We could stay all night if you want to become a frozen ice sculpture,' Malfoy offered sarcastically after a while.  
  
Remus saw no escape route out of Malfoy's intense stare and cleared his throat uncomfortably. He turned to gaze over the white vastness instead of the grey pools and began reciting from his hopefully-capable memory.  
  
**********************  
  
10 seconds later  
  
Lucius Malfoy winced inwardly at the horrible recital. So many mispronounced words and wrong pauses! It was really c'est abominable. Why, one might have thought that a boy from French wizarding blood who be able to at least appreciate literature! Lucius was also from an ancient French wizarding family and his French was doubtlessly perfect.  
  
One mispronounced word. Lucius felt his former anger flare up. Another mispronounced word followed by a wrong pause. Lucius could not stop himself from flaring up.  
  
CRACK!  
  
The whip left a deep, white slash on Remus' arm. Remus flinched and dropped the book in a bid to ward off Lucius' wrath. It was a near-fatal mistake.  
  
CRACK! CRACK!  
  
Remus was beginning to think that perhaps he should get out of there for Lucius seemed keen on whipping him to death. The whip lashes were forceful and hard and skillfully struck at the same place to ensure pain. Remus stumbled backwards and examined his hand fearfully. His left arm was white and as he watched, little drops of blood formed and trickled down his arm.  
  
'Pick up the book,' Lucius ordered calmly. The forcefulness and hidden wrath was there and Remus hesitated, fearful that he might just whip him. 'I said [Pick up the book],' Lucius repeated but this time his words were accompanied by a whip lash. Remus flinched from the pain and obediently picked up the book and handed it to Lucius.  
  
'Good. Now hold out your left arm,' the command sliced the coldness in the air.  
  
Remus knew better than to disobey and let Lucius Malfoy take his arm under the moonlight and examine it.  
  
The slender fingers gracefully traced the trickle of blood and Lucius Malfoy smiled in satisfaction.  
  
Suddenly, he asked, 'You think I am beautiful, do you not?'  
  
Remus was surprised at the sudden change of subject and answered truthfully after a while, 'Yes,'  
  
'You are ignorant. A beautiful person is often dark. And I prove it to you,'  
  
Without any warning, three whip-lashes found their way to Remus' extended left arm. Lucius Malfoy held his hand calmly while his right arm maneuvered the whip.  
  
White-hot pain surged through Remus and he cried out in pain. 'We are often even darker in our hearts than possible. You think the pain I inflicted is bad enough. Then this, should be even worse,' Lucius Malfoy's voice was emotionless as he pulled Remus closer.  
  
************************** * Children and teenagers under the age of 17 should refrain from reading this.  
  
Remus' flinching and wincing was visible but Lucius ignored them. He roughly slid an arm around Remus' waist, feeling the small stature in his arms. Ignoring Remus' gasp of surprise and fear, Lucius Malfoy slid the another arm around Remus' neck, where his pale fingers brushed against the softness of the latter's hair. He looked at the younger boy who was subconsciously pressing closer to him. A natural human instinct for warmth in the cold night.  
  
'Good boy,' Lucius murmured into the silky hair as his right hand left Remus' neck to his chin and tilted it up. Cold grey eyes burned into hazel brown confused ones. Then, Lucius Malfoy dipped his head slightly and sealed the coldness of the night with a soft kiss. His kiss was gentle at first, a mere brushing of the lips. Then, his tongue hypnotically pushed against the boy's lips till they parted hesitantly.  
  
Remus' lips might be cold but his mouth was warm and Lucius could feel the heat of their bodies together, a shield against the coldness. The gentleness increased in intensity and turned to harshness when Lucius forcefully bit and licked the blood from Remus' lips. A soft whimper of pain from Remus made Lucius hesitate for a while but the fierceness was back. More biting and licking and pressing against the wounds made Remus struggle but Lucius held him in place strongly.  
  
His lips were bleeding when Lucius finally pulled away. The harsh imprint of that night held Remus vulnerable as Lucius calmly wiped off the blood from his own lips.  
  
'That was emotional manipulation and torture. It is a better way. It involved the hurting of a soul,' Lucius Malfoy stated as he turned to leave Remus all alone.  
  
*****************************  
  
Ok. Another chapter. Reviews please! Also for those who went on reading the 'censored material' even though you are under 17, naughty naughty ( wagging finger at reader ).  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	4. A Night Of Winter's Peace

The black cloaked figure moved swiftly through the snow. Remus stood motionlessly at the same spot, speechless. He now knew why Lucius Malfoy had called it 'emotional manipulation' and why it was many times worse than simple torture. Through a simple kiss, Lucius Malfoy had effectively toyed with his feelings, manipulating them in the precious minute's time.  
  
The beginning tenderness had successfully persuaded Remus to believe that Lucius actually liked him and let down his guard. The swift-following harsh biting and licking was like a slap in the face. And all the pain and shock had been caused in one simple minute. So quick and effectively cruel.  
  
Lucius' voice, as he wiped the red droplets away from his pale lips, was so detached and cool that it could literally slice metal and freeze oceans. Remus glanced at the black figure, cloaked in black which contrasted beautifully with the silver-blonde hair. So beautifully harsh and perfect. Remus knew he should not have been so affected by Lucius' cruelty.  
  
He raised a finger to his lips, tracing where the crimson droplets had formed and been licked with a quick flick of the cool tongue. The coolness of Lucius' tongue was nothing, nothing but a bitter-sweet memory.  
  
Fool, Remus wanted to kill himself. It was perfectly right and normal for Lucius to have behaved in that way, it was he who was wrong, and he should never have been so vulnerable in the older boy's presence. It was all his fault. There was no fault with Malfoy, the trouble lay with him. Why was he so affected by a dumb kiss?  
  
He just needed a second and he understood what his subconscious had been blindly protecting him from. Somewhere along the lines of detention and taunting, he had fallen for Lucius Malfoy, supposedly arch-rival and bastard.  
  
The answer was so simple.  
  
And now, Remus knew that all he needed to do was to disentangle himself before another mistake was committed. So straight-forward. 'Talk's cheap,' he murmured miserably. 'But I'll try,' the last sentence sounded vaguely unsure. He didn't care. All he wanted now was a good rest. He was sure that after the good rest, everything would fall easily in place and his mistakes could be rectified quickly.  
  
Remus sunk to his knees, ignoring the cold which had seemed threatening just minutes ago but was now welcoming, and shut his eyes. He lost track of time sometime between saying a prayer and singing an old country song his mother once taught him.  
  
He felt himself seeping into winter's peace.  
  
**************************  
  
Sirius Black woke with a start. Dim rays of winter sunlight danced across his black hair. 'For hell of it,' he murmured incoherently before dragging himself out of bed. 'Remus, Remus,' he put a hand into the next cubicle and attempted to wake its occupant up only to find the bed empty. Now, Sirius Black was perfectly awake. He gasped as he drew apart the curtains to find an empty bed. From the neat bed sheets and pillow arrangement, he was sure Remus had not even returned to bed the night before.  
  
'Holy shit,' he swore as he remembered that Remus had been with Malfoy for a detention. It must be that evil git, he's poisoned Moony, Sirius' eyes widened at the possibility and he immediately scrambled over his own bed to get to his neighbour's.  
  
'Oh god, d'you reckon Malfoy's evil enough to poison Moony? I wouldn't put it past him,' Sirius was rattling as he jolted James awake. 'Huh? W-What the heck are you chanting about?' James tried to calm Sirius' mad frenzy as he grabbed his shirt and pulled it on.  
  
'Moony!' Sirius began dramatically before resuming his violent shaking of James' shoulders. James could only peer over Sirius' shoulder before giving an even louder shout of shock.  
  
'WHAT?'  
  
'Yeah, he didn't even return. I think Malfoy might have poisoned him, then cast the body-binding spell and left him to freeze!' Sirius winced at the possibilities.  
  
'Padfoot, we've got to find Malfoy and beat the truth out of him!' James leapt out of bed with vigour and ran out of the dormitory with Sirius fast behind him.  
  
*******************  
  
5 minutes later  
  
They skidded down the last flight of stairs to the Great Hall and were rounding a bend when they heard a familiar sneering voice.  
  
'. . . no trouble, I'll help you pass the message sometime this week,'  
  
Snape!  
  
They rounded the bend just in time to see Severus Snape and . . .Lucius Malfoy. 'Just the very person,' James heard Sirius mutter just as Snape greeted them viciously, 'Black, Potter,' The usual expected insult in return was not present as Sirius had thrown himself onto Malfoy and was snarling, 'What did you do to Remus?'  
  
'Yeah, where is he?' James added as he shoved Snape aside and made to tackle Malfoy onto the floor. The arrogant smile infuriated them as Lucius Malfoy coolly replied, 'I wouldn't know, would I?'  
  
'You know. You've poisoned him and left him somewhere, I know you have, you son of a bitch,' Sirius snarled angrily as he grabbed a fistful of silky hair and yanked painfully.  
  
'Poison him? Well, that is a good idea, little Gryffindor,' Lucius Malfoy provoked them while his right gloved hand found Sirius neck and he gave it a painful squeeze. Then, without warning, Malfoy had grasped Sirius' shoulders and hurled him to the ground.  
  
'Your irk me, Gryffindors,' Malfoy's voice was soft and threatening as he pointed his wand at James and murmured something rather advanced. Immediately, James felt as if invisible flames were licking him, burning him. Yet as he opened his mouth to scream in agony, all he could make was a gagging noise.  
  
'Useful, isn't it? You are in no position to threaten me,' he left the threat implied sink in for a few seconds before raising his wand and breaking the spell, saying, 'You'd do better covering the grounds,' Then, with a last swish of black cloaks, he had left with Snape.  
  
*********************  
  
The vague sound of yelling and talking awoke Remus. He crawled up from his position. His hands felt numb and he figured he'd be better off back in school. He had a throbbing headache from last night's thinking and gingerly walked back. He would figure out the rest later.  
  
He pushed open the doors just as Sirius and James skidded to a halt to avoid banging into him. 'Moony!' he heard two different voices yell as he was hugged exuberantly.  
  
'Hey, guys. Sorry, I fell asleep outside, damn freezing. S' okay,' Remus murmured vaguely as he breathed under the warmth of the two friends.  
  
He didn't see Lucius Malfoy silently watching him from afar.  
  
**********************  
  
Lucius watched as Remus was being hugged and heard the vague answer given. His emotionless face was momentarily etched with a frown before the handsome face was once again frozen in its own abyss. He turned and left.  
  
**********************  
  
The note was sharp and to the point. Snape had given it to him with a sneer when they had to collaborate during Potions. Remus had stuffed it into his notes and read it in the privacy of his curtain-drawn bed. He unfolded the note and gasped at the elegant penmanship.  
  
The words were joined in cursive writing and in green ink.  
  
'Your detentions with me are cancelled,' the words, sharp and abrupt, caused both feelings of relief and something else which was quite imperceptible. Remus did not want to brood on the latter and focused on being happy that he did not have to endure the Slytherin's piercing gaze.  
  
This embarrassing crush for Malfoy will fade into nothing, he tried to convince himself. Yet, as the days went by, he found himself often wandering out of habit to the classroom once used for detentions. Malfoy even appeared in his dreams, sometimes as the whip lashing harsh intimidating figure or in others as the beautiful boy who kissed him.  
  
He was thankful he barely saw Malfoy now and even went to all lengths to avoid seeing him, for fear that he might just start gazing at the older boy. He even made a habit of turning on his heels and walking in the opposite direction at the slightest flick of silver or the slightest hint of the familiar drawl.  
  
Remus was also grateful to the heavens for Sirius' craze for Quidditch and James' latest obsession with a particular girl who slightly resembled a Chinese. His friends' respective obsessions led them to have little time to observe him for if they had, he was sure they would be able to guess what was bothering him.  
  
Little did he know that as he was being watched by the very person he avoided closely.  
  
***********************  
  
Midnight  
  
Lucius Malfoy lay on his bed of satin sheets and closed those frightfully cold grey eyes. Those innocently beautiful hazel brown eyes, matched with equally soft dark golden hair . . . Lucius wondered what it would be like to tangle his slender fingers into it. The boy was beautiful to Lucius Malfoy.  
  
When Malfoys saw what they liked, they had to own it but in this case, Lucius Malfoy understood that he could never take Remus Lupin and mark him as his possession. This was the one exception Lucius probably ever made.  
  
The boy did like him, Lucius tried to argue with his conscience. The boy would be a willing party in a potentially dangerous relationship. But he would die, wouldn't he, if you displeased Lord Voldemort, the careful side of him cautioned the reckless one. He wouldn't, I would do my best to please the Lord, if it means protecting him, he argued. Could you guarantee that Voldemort will never be displeased, no, it would be better to have him from afar, not to see him or touch him or you will taint him, the possibility did make his blood run cold.  
  
Shut it! He snapped angrily. This was it, he was going to sneak out to Hog's Head for a drink. A nice drink of whiskey would probably help him calm his agitated senses. He slipped out of bed and using his wand, cast a disillusion charm on himself.  
  
******************  
  
30 MINS LATER  
  
Remus pulled off the borrowed Invisibility Cloak. It had been hard, avoiding drunkards who swayed unpredictably around. Rain beat softly against his face as he reached for the door handle and entered the Hog's Head. He used a hand to wipe off the water droplets from his face and as soon as his vision was clear, immediately regretted coming.  
  
Why? Because Lucius Malfoy was sitting in a corner and even more frightfully, was looking directly at him.  
  
There were a lot of empty seats around the boy (probably due to his father's known viciousness) and Remus found himself mesmerized by Lucius' eyes. The grey pools were pulling him towards them. Lucius had no need to raise a hand to beckon, all he needed was to look at Remus. Remus walked towards Lucius subconsciously, he did not even attempt to stop himself.  
  
He slid into the seat diagonally across Lucius. 'I want you directly opposite me,' Lucius Malfoy said pointedly, sealing all the escape routes possible. Gulping visibly, Remus shifted until Lucius' grey eyes bored into his mercilessly. Remus eventually lowered his gaze to simply drinking and admiring the rim of his wine glass.  
  
Silence ensued for the next few minutes until Lucius Malfoy stood up so suddenly Remus flinched and grasped the latter's left hand with unexpectedly warm fingers. Lucius pulled up the sleeve and softly asked, 'It hasn't healed?'  
  
'No,' Remus tried a most nonchalant reply.  
  
'Why not simply use a healing spell?' Remus vaguely wondered if Malfoy was testing his magic.  
  
'I want it to leave a scar,' Remus' reply made Lucius arch his eyebrows gracefully.  
  
'And why is that, my little Gryffindor?' Lucius suddenly pulled Remus even closer. Fearing a repeat of what happened the last time, Remus flinched and attempted struggling out of the iron grip but Lucius was stronger and Remus found Lucius' scent oddly comforting.  
  
'My little Gryffindor,' Lucius slurred the pet name and stared straight into Remus' eyes.  
  
Once again, Remus was drawn to the beautiful grey eyes and he could not hold back the honest reply.  
  
'Because I like you and I know that you will never like me back. It'll be the only thing I can remember you with,' Remus blurted out before he realised what he had just admitted and gasped in horror. His instinct told him to flee from this horribly embarrassing situation and simply forget it but he could not move under Lucius' grasp.  
  
He could only avoid staring back at the older boy as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Finally, Lucius gave a sharp intake of breath and whispered very slowly, so that the words were clearly articulated.  
  
'That is the one thing about Gryffindors I detest - you always assume. What if I told you that you assumed wrongly?' Lucius Malfoy dipped his head slightly so that his warm breath was just next to Remus' cheek.  
  
Remus' heart gave a little leap of joy but he was still apprehensive. Lucius was capable of being nice at one moment and sadistically cruel at the other. 'I don't have a whip now, you know,' Lucius sensed his fear and released the iron grip.  
  
He gave the boy ample space to turn and flee but Remus continued standing in front of him.  
  
**********************  
  
I hope this wasn't too mushy or anything. Now, what do you think Remus will do? Give me your different opinions and I hope you are right!  
  
Review, ok?  
  
On a second note, I thank all those who reviewed (except peachgirl1608 *dearie*). Your reviews go a long way in helping me improve my writing.  
  
Anyway, does anyone have any good Lucius/Remus or Lucius/Harry fics to recommend?  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	5. Unknown Sins Of The Serpent

Lucius Malfoy continued to stare at Remus with the same piercing gaze which made Remus feel like squirming. Malfoys had all the time on earth to wait for answers, Lucius realised the fact as he leaned back casually against the bar top and waited.  
  
For Remus, time had stopped once again (the last being when he had blurted out how he thought Lucius Malfoy as beautiful). Once again, he was struck by the boy's beauty and also his words. The way they were whispered, warmly and enticingly just beside his right ear, sent perceptible shivers of surprise and pleasure down his spine. The meaning they held was so precious, like the nectar of the gods in Greek mythology. And, oh for Merlin's sake, just look at Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Long locks of those Veela-like hair were now resting comfortably on the boy's shoulders, with an occasional lock caressing the ivory-coloured neck. Those icy grey eyes now held unspeakable promises of mystery and pleasure. The pale lips were curled into the ghost of a smile, waiting for the answer to decide.  
  
'If you think that by not answering I will just turn and leave, you're wrong, little Gryffindor. What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets. I want your answer now and I will get it,' Lucius Malfoy said silkily. Remus listened and furrowed his brows in an effort to think straight, but Lucius' entrancing looks and voice was weaving into his own soul, confusing him from reality and dreams.  
  
'Then, I choose to tread on fire,' the answer coaxed out made Lucius smile. The smile was challenging and pleased.  
  
Remus didn't care that the bar held another five people. He simply stepped closer to the older boy, feeling the warmth emitted and the slightly Jasmine scent clinging onto the older boy. He had never done this before, 'this' referring to boy and boy kissing, and neither had he done any heterosexual kissing but he supposed this was right, considering that he had heard Sirius tell of his one-night flings with Amos Diggory.  
  
*******************************  
  
WARNING AGAIN. TEENS BELOW 16 YEARS OF AGE REALLY SHOULD AVOID THIS. BUT AGAIN, IN MY OPINION, NO HARM READING.  
  
He bit his lip in concentration as his hands slid around Lucius' neck, tangling with the soft locks of platinum-blonde. He leaned even closer, now such that their bodies touched closely and brushed against with each movement of his. Now, he hesitated, waiting for Lucius to either reject him or instruct him.  
  
'So beautiful . . . you're my obedient little Gryffindor,' Lucius encouraged while lifting a hand to rake through Remus' hair. That was all needed, Remus bent closer and let his lips touch Lucius'. It felt pleasing and comfortable to be so near Lucius and feeling the older boy stroking his hair, neck and back gently.  
  
Lucius kissed him back after a while, liking the feeling of innocent little lips under his. He slid his other arm around the smaller boy to hold him closer. So this was the feeling of ultimate bliss. Lucius would call this bliss. He completely forgot his social status. Potentially handsome bachelor, only heir to the Malfoy line, wealthy son of Death Eater, feared and respected family, future servant to Lord Voldemort and mostly, possible murderer of Remus Lupin.  
  
In this kiss, he was only Lucius Malfoy. He was no wealthy young dark wizard. He was a simple teenager who was in love with a younger boy, that simple. He felt the kiss grow in intensity under his own manipulating, fiercer and faster, until he drew back.  
  
'We can't, Gryffindor,' He gently murmured while turning a harsh glare at the bartender who was gaping open-mouthed.  
  
'For your silence and the value of your life,' He snarled as he threw a pouch full of gold to the old man who immediately turned away to continue his scrupulous rubbing of the glasses. 'Obliviate,' his wand was out before Remus saw and he cursed the remaining four foreign wizards who looked politely puzzled.  
  
'You are not to repeat this incident to anyone. Just one person and you lose your life,' he commanded. The foreign wizards, struck by the sudden curse, simply nodded.  
  
Now, the cold, steely look in his eyes faded as he turned back to smile at the boy. 'We can't do this with people looking. Your friends will hear about it and I'm sure we don't want Black or Potter dying of a heart attack, do we?' Lucius used a patient tone like he was with a four-year- old.  
  
Remus nodded, he liked the feeling of Lucius in charge. He liked to obey Lucius and he liked the way Lucius deliberately treated him like a child.  
  
'Alright, now run along. You return to Hogwarts first, I'll stay out here until I'm sure you've gone,' Lucius gently shoved Remus towards the exit, all the time keeping a warning glare on the bartender.  
  
Remus turned to go only to be pulled back by Lucius.  
  
Grey eyes burned into hazel ones for a second, intensity obvious, before Lucius dropped a gentle kiss on Remus' cheek and whispered, 'I love you,'  
  
************************  
  
Hogwarts  
  
'Remus, wake up, you big lump,' James Potter yawned as he attempted to pull Remus out of bed. 'Five more minutes, Prongs, just five,' Remus held up five fingers for better measure. 'I seem to remember that just five minutes ago, you did the same thing,' Sirius had joined the teasing and now used a sponge to soak up water from the tap.  
  
'You know, James, I reckon the sponge is useful once again,' Sirius mockingly said seriously before squeezing the sponge over Remus.  
  
'WHAT THE HELL?' Remus leapt up and scrambled out of the bed in an attempt to get away from Sirius. 'Oh good, you're awake. You better be thankful it's a Saturday,' James grinned lazily as he and Sirius caught hold of Remus' both hands and pulled him to sit on his bed.  
  
'I reckon it's a good time,' Sirius nodded eagerly.  
  
'Not wrong at all, Padfoot,' James agreed and turned to Remus.  
  
'You went out with Helena last night, didn't you?' James questioned eagerly.  
  
'Helena? Helena who?' Remus honestly had no idea what they were talking about and who Helena was. But the name was familiar though. Oh, he remembered, it was the so-called cute Ravenclaw girl James had attempted to ask out for him the last time. A really big failure as Remus left just after four minutes of forced conversation.  
  
'The Ravenclaw girl. The one with long black hair with matching black eyes,' Sirius had added helpfully. James muttered something that resembled, 'Good thing you weren't with her. I figured she could be a relative of Snape afterall,'  
  
'No. I wasn't with her,' Remus' blunt answer caused a drop in enthusiasm from both his friends before the enthusiasm returned with another question from Sirius.  
  
'Then you admit you did go out for a snog and perhaps, a good shag?' Sirius pressed eagerly, his lips were forming a mischievous grin. Remus was really thankful the dormitory was empty except for the three of them. It was really embarrassing sometimes to have your love and sexual life questioned so bluntly.  
  
'No snog or shag,' Remus answered, trying to make his expression as neutral as possible. He watched James arch his eyebrows and then frown. 'Very impossible. Because I remember you shaking me up and asking if you could borrow the cloak,' James said.  
  
'No, I repeat, I was with no girl last night,'  
  
'Ah-hah, then you were with a boy,' Sirius said triumphantly. Remus paled and then blushed a cute shade of crimson as he remembered the kiss he shared last night. 'I told you he wasn't straight,' Sirius added to James who whined and complained about losing ten galleons.  
  
'No, I wasn't with a boy either,' Remus stoutly refused to admit.  
  
'A transsexual, then?' James regained his cheery composure and continued the interrogation. For a split second, Remus considered telling them that he was in love with Lucius Malfoy and had kissed the older boy many times but he was sure they would sooner murder him than allow him to be 'tainted'.  
  
**************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy was a terrific actor, Remus observed. He still went about giving Sirius and James detentions and taking off points. And mostly, he still came across as a nasty bastard. The only times he wasn't was when Remus was with him. They had only managed to meet up twice. Once at an empty dungeon and the other at an empty Charms classroom. Lucius had taught Remus the disillusioning charm which worked, far better than an invisibility cloak. Remus often disillusioned himself and sneaked out in the dead middle of the night.  
  
It was part of the fun, the thrill and excitement that prompted them to continue the late night meetings.  
  
And now, Remus realised he had better return to his meticulous task of writing an essay for Professor McGonagall.  
  
*************************  
  
They had met up twice already, his cute little Gryffindor. Lucius smiled to himself. He was now sitting at the edge of his bed, dipping his quill into green ink and thoughtfully thinking of a new place to meet. They had not shagged yet, Lucius had not brought the boy to such a height. They merely kissed (Lucius was amazed at how kissing could be as exciting as shagging).  
  
Lucius had always written messages in code. Banking on his extreme knowledge of the manipulation of languages, he began writing a simple poem.  
  
'In the shadow of the tower,  
  
Belonging to the reds and golds,  
  
Four hours past first arrangement time,  
  
The serpent and lion shall meet,  
  
Invisible to the other.  
  
On the next full moon night,  
  
The legendary enemies shall meet'  
  
He could not help smiling in amusement at his own coded message. He passed the rolled up scroll to his owl and watched as the golden bird soared into the darkness of the night.  
  
***********************  
  
Remus nearly groaned in exasperation when he read the seven lines containing date and venue and a reminder. It was time to decipher Lucius' meaning again. He hated such cryptic messages but knew it was for the best. If someone should intercept this, they would not be likely to know the meaning.  
  
Shadow of tower which belongs to reds and golds . . . reds and golds, it meant the Gryffindors. So, Lucius had decided to meet outdoors, just near the Gryffindor tower! First arrangement time, that surely meant the first time they had met outdoors. What was the time? Oh yes, 7.30 at night, he remembered. So four hours passed would mean 11.30pm. Okay, time and venue both solved. The serpent and lion, invisible to each other, Lucius meant a disillusion charm. Next full moon night is okay, no wait! He would be a werewolf. How on earth could he meet Lucius without tearing the boy into shreds. Shit!  
  
He immediately scribbled a reply just under Lucius' message.  
  
'Cannot meet. I have some personal matters to settle. Change date to the day after?' Remus paled as he thought of how he would answer if Lucius asked.  
  
The reply came back just as fast.  
  
'Certainly,' was all Lucius Malfoy had penned.  
  
**********************  
  
Night after full moon  
  
Remus shivered in the cold air. He was dressed in a long black cloak, under which he wore a long sleeved shirt to cover the bites and scratches he had created a night ago. They were unsightly. And no doubt, Lucius might question their existence.  
  
'Undo the charm,' he heard Lucius Malfoy drawl softly as the older boy stepped into view. He rapped himself hard on the head and turned to look at the Slytherin.  
  
'I wish to know, my little Gryffindor, what was more important than me last night?' Lucius Malfoy smiled as he gently tackled the boy to the ground. Remus helplessly tried to wriggle free but Lucius had both arms propping his body up and he smirked.  
  
'Well,' Remus tried to stall for time. He felt the blood draining from his face.  
  
'Yes?' Lucius Malfoy gave a very saintly sigh at the slow answer and asked.  
  
'I . . . had to return home for my mother. She's sick, you see,' Remus' pale look must have given him away for Lucius Malfoy simply smiled softly, as if laughing at his poor attempt to lie. 'I see, please convey my regards,' Lucius said smoothly. 'I'll try,' Remus answered.  
  
Unless he was mistaken, he saw a rather pained expression come over Lucius' handsome face for a split second.  
  
**************************  
  
Hmmmm, that is another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. What is the thing Lucius is hiding from Remus? Anyone want to take a guess? Any comments? I hope the poem wasn't too lame cos I was pretty doubtful about whether it was good enough to convey all aspects. . .anyway, I will probably update soon.  
  
Love you guys. 


	6. A Silver Band Of Promise

A frown marred Lucius Malfoy's natural beauty for an instant as he unfolded the slip of parchment which had just arrived, embossed with the Malfoy seal and neatly presented in a green ribbon. He was not expecting any letter since he had just sent back the weekly letter just this morning. It had to be urgent. He hoped it was not anything else that would cause him a headache. The letter on the impending Dark Mark ceremony had served well enough to make him worry.  
  
He had worried about many things. About Remus, their relationship, their happiness and mostly Remus' life. If his parents got wind that their only son was in a relationship with a Gryffindor who happened also to be a werewolf, Remus would definitely be murdered. Yes, Lucius knew even though Remus hadn't told him, Snape had mentioned it to him casually one day.  
  
Lucius Malfoy now unrolled the parchment and inhaled sharply.  
  
******************************  
  
Lucius,  
  
You are engaged to Narcissa Black. You will find that I have chosen your wife carefully. She compliments you perfectly, in terms of looks, status and she is a pureblood with centuries of pureblood ancestors. Your marriage will take place a month after your entrance into our Lord's circle, giving you ample time to adjust to the demands.  
  
I trust you will not defy me, Father  
  
******************************  
  
*Not defy me*  
  
*Engaged to Narcissa Black*  
  
*Compliments you perfectly*  
  
Lucius Malfoy suddenly felt that the wind had been knocked out of him. Marry Narcissa Black? That was a shocking piece of news indeed. He felt very inclined to go to the nearest cliff and just jump off. Marrying Narcissa Black had to be a piece of bad luck indeed. What was all the nonsense about complimenting him perfectly? Talk about assumptions, Lucius felt like tearing the parchment.  
  
Narcissa Black could never compliment him at all, let alone perfectly. She was cold as ice and despite her obvious attractiveness, she was this snobbish, taller, spoilt girl. Not to mention she was a few months his senior. In fact, she was the oldest in the batch of seventh-years!  
  
In terms of complimenting, Remus was definitely the best.  
  
Remus was younger while Lucius was older, making it perfect for Lucius to protect the other boy. Meanwhile, Remus was vulnerable while Lucius was domineering. And the beauty Remus had about him was of warmth and sunshine- like whereas Lucius had a forbidding, icy aura hanging about him. Remus was innocent, Lucius knew definitely a lot more than him.  
  
'This-is-impossible,' Lucius gritted his teeth and spat while he stuffed the note away. He flung the ribbon on the floor in anger and snarled.  
  
Should he tell Remus?  
  
No, better not let his precious Gryffindor worry and get upset. He would deal with it and hopefully end up canceling the marriage.  
  
**********************************  
  
'Is there anything - anything remotely disturbing you?' Remus had voiced his worry.  
  
They had been kissing. The kiss had been deepening, Remus' slender fingers had tangled with Lucius' long, blond hair as Lucius nudged him up against the wall in the shadow of the Astronomy Tower. The night was cool, the wind was not exactly merciful that night but the heat of their passion and desire balanced the temperatures perfectly.  
  
Lucius gave Remus a sharp, appraising look before lying, 'No,' Lucius Malfoy had always prided himself on lying, his face could not betray him, but his eyes did. A fleeting look of sadness and worry mixed with the grey in his eyes, Remus knew he was being lied to, and pressed, 'You are lying,'  
  
Lucius looked slightly unsettled for a second then admitted forthrightly, 'Yes, there is something bothering me. . .but I can cope with it, don't you worry,' he left no time for protesting as he leaned in again, capturing the sweet, yielding lips in his. It wouldn't do to get the both of them flustered and worried. He would settle it, by hook or by crook.  
  
********************************  
  
Lucius Malfoy whispered the password to unlock his private bedroom after having walked Remus back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
'What are you doing here?' Lucius was surprised and angry with the intruder lying on his bed, draped in a seductive fashion but Lucius made his voice as impassive as possible. He favored Narcissa Black with a cold, harsh glare as he made his way to the bed. She rolled a bit, giving him full view of the bare skin.  
  
Her blonde hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall, her cold eyes now were seductive and slightly suggestive and her lips were curved into an evidently seducing smile as she stretched out a hand to invite him near her.  
  
Granted, a few months ago Lucius would have allowed her to stay but he was emotionless now. He merely glanced at her and then said as cuttingly as possible, 'I thank you for gracing my bed with your presence but I'd rather you get out of my room now,' the last few words were snarled with the threat of a young serpent. He had learnt cold sarcasm mixed with insult concocted specially to humiliate from young and used it often.  
  
She changed dramatically. The seductive young vixen on his bed was replaced by an angry feline. She narrowed her eyes swiftly, anger and humiliation clearly evident, and got off the bed, but her perfume smell lingered and Lucius deliberately wrinkled his nose in aristocratic disgust as she neared him. She took no notice of his obvious show of great distaste as she used her fingers to tilt his face towards her.  
  
'I want you to know that I will get you back for that humiliation,' she hissed menacingly before side-stepping him gracefully and leaving the room.  
  
******************************  
  
Apparently future wife or not, Narcissa was intent on possessing him. She might as well have swapped places with him, so that he could be the fair maiden fleeing from a possessive future fiancé, Lucius' mouth twisted humorlessly as he recalled the incidents so far.  
  
She had slapped Gina Parkinson was apparent 'flirting' with Lucius although Gina denied and Lucius plainly told her that he thought she was slightly psycho and that either she laid off him or he was really going to embarrass her publicly. Worse still, Narcissa had taken to sitting with Lucius at every class she could. She bribed the other boys to leave the seat free and Lucius really felt driven up the wall.  
  
Yet, as Lucius noted involuntarily, she seemed to be exceptionally good mood today. He was intelligent enough to realise that the only time she would ever be happy was when she found a way to get back to him and he was no fool in realising by what means was she having an advantage in this battle. He shuddered inwardly now for she was walking towards him, evidently to speak to him.  
  
'Lucius, dear, are you excited about our marriage?' the question was sarcastic, it was an opening line to her evilness and Lucius found no reason to please her by answering. He merely ignored her and went on writing his Transfiguration essay. He felt her scowl in annoyance then she forcefully knocked the parchment out of his hands.  
  
Lucius got up. He snarled heatedly at her.  
  
'That's a response. . .now, remember when I said I'd pay you back?'  
  
Lucius knew he was trembling by now. He trembled with fury and fear for Remus as he nodded curtly.  
  
'Tell me, how do you think a certain little Gryffindor will feel *if he hears of our engagement* ?' her words, innocent in their way were like a blossoming rose, though beautiful held danger with its thorns. Lucius found himself stunned by how spiteful this girl could be just to possess him.  
  
'If you try - ' Lucius' voice implied threat although both Narcissa and him knew that Lucius could never stop Narcissa.  
  
'Then break off the relationship and be a good little boy,' Narcissa interrupted him triumphantly. He could see the gleam of satisfaction in her eyes.  
  
'Nobody threatens a Malfoy,' Lucius sneered in a very convincing manner, only Narcissa was not at the least intimidated by him for she was not only older but she was equally crafty and cruel. In time, Lucius would learn to be even more ruthless than his wife so that he could control her level of damage and hurt her pride often. Malfoys always learnt from the best, only the best, and Lucius would learn from his wife and Lord Voldemort.  
  
'Wrong, a Malfoy can be threatened by means of destroying the thing he loves most,' Narcissa smiled sardonically and whispered. Her breath was cold and sliced the air with the malice in it. Lucius was outraged yet he knew he had better behave for she might really go about telling Remus of their engagement.  
  
'You've never been abysmal before. And I trust you have enough intelligence to tell what will happen to him if you disobey my wishes,' she mockingly smiled and dropped a kiss on his forehead like one would do with a child. She dared to mock him, to retort. No-one would dare to do that to Lucius Malfoy but she dared. . .why? Because she knew where his one and only weakness lay in - his lover.  
  
**********************************  
  
Lucius turned in the bed. He could not sleep and he had a very good reason for that. He had to choose between Remus' safety and Narcissa's ruthlessness. The choice was obvious. While Remus might be hurt badly by Lucius' apparent lack of interest in him, he would be safe and Lucius need not worry day and night about the boy's safety. Whereas if Remus remained by Lucius, Lucius had no doubt that Narcissa's cruelty would manifest itself in different and fatal ways.  
  
Remus' safety came first, no matter what. He would break off the relationship and severe all ties with the boy, only for his lover's safety. Nothing else mattered.  
  
**********************************  
  
'Severus, come,' Lucius beckoned the fourth-year to his side in the common room at night. He watched as the black-haired boy approached, curiosity evident. He glanced at the book Severus had been carrying. As expected, it was a Potions text. Severus either read Potions or Dark Arts texts. But that was beside the point. Lucius had a job for him to do.  
  
'Severus, I want you to tell him to meet me tonight at midnight in the previous meeting place, he knows where it is,' Lucius lowered his voice so that only Severus could hear. By saying *him*, both Lucius and Severus shared a mutual understanding that it referred to Remus Lupin. 'Not a word to her,' Lucius added hastily as he had spotted Narcissa entering the room. 'Do you understand this text now?'  
  
Severus was quick on the uptake, 'Thanks for your help, Lucius. I figure I understand this text better now,' he said loud enough to placid Narcissa's suspiciousness.  
  
**********************  
  
'Hell, what is this for?' Remus muttered to Severus when the latter approached and shoved him to a corner of the room.  
  
'Lucius says for you to meet him tonight, midnight, at your previous meeting place. It's urgent,' the last sentence was added for better measure. Then, Severus Snape straightened up and returned to his cauldron which was shimmering perfectly, making the Potions Master nod approvingly and add ten points to Slytherin. For once, Remus wasn't angered at the addition of points.  
  
**********************  
  
11:58PM  
  
Remus trekked his way to the meeting place. He spotted Lucius immediately. Lucius' silver-blonde hair was tied to the back and he looked wan and tired out. As soon as Lucius heard him, Lucius' head jerked up and he stood up straight from where he had been leaning against the wall. Remus waited for Lucius to speak.  
  
At last, Lucius walked closer. As soon as he was close enough, Lucius raised a hand and gently brushed it against Remus' cheek in the sad, affectionate manner he often used nowadays. His lips were set in a bitter smile as he took in the sight of his lover. This would be the last time they met as lovers. After tonight, he shall hate me forever, Lucius vowed as he let his hand drop to his side.  
  
'I am engaged,' he articulated, softly yet clearly.  
  
Lucius felt as though a thousand Crucios were being use on him at that very moment. He watched mutely as Remus' lips quivered, very much like a child. He watched as Remus' eyes reflected disbelief, pain, shock and bitter sadness but never once was there the required hatred. Lucius wanted the boy to hate him, to hate him enough to want to break off the relationship also.  
  
'I see,' Remus said slowly, his voice was trembling, he felt like crying. Why did every single unfortunate event happen on him? That was the most crucial answer he needed in his life. He had and would have many failed relationships because all the qualities he wanted in a lover were possessed by Lucius Malfoy. Only Lucius Malfoy. No-one could replace him.  
  
'I'm sorry,' Lucius cursed himself for giving into the impulse to apologise and try to make Remus happier. He was supposed to be hurting Remus drastically - damnit - not hurt him and then bloody apologise. The truth was, Lucius loved Remus too much to want to hurt him. He would never love another like he had with Remus.  
  
Remus bit his lip hard and as Lucius watched, blood began to trickle forth and create a little line moving down his lip, down his chin, to his neck and disappear into the folds of his clothes. Lucius saw the anguish in the younger boy's eyes. He saw the pearl-like tears form and trickle down Remus' cheek.  
  
And Lucius Malfoy could not go on watching anymore without doing anything.  
  
He drew Remus protectively in an embrace. He held the shaking body in his, and tenderly told him, 'It's not that I hate you or don't love you. It's that for your safety, I have to do this. I will forever love you. Being with Narcissa won't change my love for you. I won't ever love her. I love only you, married or not married. You will be mine forever, same as I will be yours,'  
  
He could feel the younger boy crying.  
  
'I have to go back. . .let me walk you back to your common room for one last time,' he gently led the other boy back.  
  
They reached the common room soon. 'I love you,' Lucius whispered as he kissed the younger boy on the lips for one last time. As the boy turned unwillingly to go, Lucius pulled him back and quickly slid off the silver band around his right wrist, it had carved on its surface, Lucius' name. And Lucius gently slid it into the boy's wrist. It hung looser than ever.  
  
'Do a tightening charm on it. I have another of that. You will forever be mine so long as you wear that and I shall be forever yours. Forever, I promise,' Lucius promised before turning to leave. He had to leave or his hidden tears would also flow, a river of his everlasting love.  
  
*****************************  
  
30 mins later  
  
Lucius opened his trunk and found what he had been looking for. A silver band, exactly the same as the one he had just given Remus. Only one thing required changing. He held up his wand and tapped the band, ignoring the clinking noise, and muttered an incantation. He examined the band and smiled when he saw the words 'Remus John Lupin' carved, intricate as they were, on the silver band.  
  
Then, Lucius slid the band on and kissed it gently. The only lasting memory of a bittersweet relationship which just ended.  
  
**********************************  
  
Hi guys,  
  
Sorry for this late reply. Well, what are your opinions of this latest chapter?  
  
Anyway, I have written three other slash pieces and hope that you guys can go and read it and review. They are all one-shot slash stories, written in the boredom of the holidays.  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	7. A Priceless Message

*********************  
  
'And this is Lucius?' the tall man, hidden beneath his hood and robes questioned as he looked at Lucius appraisingly. Lucius could almost sense the tension crackling in the room; his father was in there and was glaring at him out of the slits of the Death Eater mask he wore. Lucius almost shuddered when he saw the owner of the voice as Voldemort pulled off his hood.  
  
If Lucius was already considered pale, Voldemort could have been better off as a corpse. His pallid face was like a piece of flattened parchment; new and completely white. He had slits for eyes and burning out of those slits were blood-red eyes completely fixed on Lucius. Lucius felt like wincing under the intense stare; what was it he saw in Voldemort's eyes? Something which closely resembled desire was there and Lucius felt was retching.  
  
'Yes, my Lord,' Lucius continued to kneel on the floor, not caring if the stone slabs stabbed at him painfully even though he had a layer of silk for protection. He could sense the temperature drop in the room and the silence which ensued. He distinctly heard Voldemort softly inhale and exhale and repeat the whole process again and again while he studied Lucius.  
  
'Leave us,' this order was directed at Lucius' father and Lucius did not know whether to laugh or cry. His father's departure would mean that he was scrutinized by one less pair of eyes and also mean that Voldemort would be all alone with him. Dear God, this was horrible. Lucius heard his father leave, his robes sweeping after him in a very impressive stance.  
  
Voldemort stood up, gracefully and quickly, his actions like that of a snake. 'Stand up, Lucius, I wish to take a good look at you before your initiation,' Voldemort's command was softly articulated yet perfectly sharp. Lucius stood up, willing himself not to flinch or look away from those red eyes. 'Malfoys are indeed as beautiful as their legendary ancestors,' Voldemort's comment made Lucius gulp nervously.  
  
'You are as beautiful as your father, perhaps even more so, as you have not even reached twenty. Your hair is what makes you resemble a Veela most, so silky and white. You are truly a striking boy. A most worthy servant, since I hear you do give your father inside information from Dumbledore's ah - den,' Voldemort's words made Lucius want to gag in fear and disgust.  
  
For a split second, Voldemort exhaled deeply. Then, he instructed quickly, 'Kneel,'  
  
Lucius obeyed, this was the part that would brand him forever as Voldemort's servant. 'Do you pledge your alliance to me?' Voldemort asked, his voice was smooth and emotionless as he hissed the words into Lucius' right ear as the boy kneeled.  
  
'I do, my Lord. I pledge my alliance, my honor and my life to you, only you, my Lord,'  
  
The concealed screams of pain later on were nothing but child's play compared to his separation from his most-loved boy.  
  
****************************  
  
A month later  
  
It was his wedding night - the one and only night in his life which he detested most. He was present, clad in flowing robes of green and silver, with a white silk shirt and black pants on. He looked as handsome as usual, perhaps even more attractive and beautiful. He had let his hair loose again and locks of platinum-blonde graced his angular face. A tight smile manifested itself on those lips as he brought himself to entertain all the guests.  
  
He looked over at his bride resentfully. She was as attractive as he was. Her wedding gown was exquisite, made of pure silk and velvet and had a thousand rare gems sewn on. It was white with green laces at the back. As tempting as she was, Lucius had merely made his hatred be known by casting dark glances at her and ignoring her purposefully. He had been congratulated on having found a lovely match but he merely waved those away in hidden fury.  
  
'Lucius dear, I want to speak to you about the arrangements,' he heard her musical voice ring over the laughter and merriment. He felt like slapping her real hard but controlled himself and followed her to where she beckoned him.  
  
'I want you to know that no amount of ignoring will save you from our wedding night,' she hissed venomously once she got him out of hearing range.  
  
He said nothing but simply left to mingle with the guests again.  
  
He lifted his hand to touch his cheek, feeling cold metal cool his burning cheeks. The silver band, he thought.  
  
He fingered the silver band around his wrist. He had refused to wear any gold band to symbolize their wedding and instead chose to wear Remus' name around his wrist. Silver might not be as recognised as precious as gold but to him, silver represented purity and death. It represented the fact that in his next life, he might have the luck to be with Remus and that kept him going.  
  
'My, you do love him, don't you, Malfoy?' Lucius looked right and saw Narcissa's cousin, Sirius Black, looking at him with both astonished and contemplating looks in his eyes. Lucius simply sighed softly and nodded while taking Sirius off to a remote place in the grounds - it was just for a few minutes, Narcissa would not miss him.  
  
'Aren't you going to demand how I know?' Sirius' voice was not the usual hatred-filled one. It held sorrow for a friend. It held sympathy that two boys who loved each other were separated by fate and destined never to be able to be together in this life. Lucius looked at the band and then looked at Sirius hard.  
  
'Maybe,'  
  
'Tell you something, Remus still loves you,'  
  
'That I am aware of and it does pain me to think of his love,'  
  
'Yeah. I managed to pester him into letting me look closely at the silver band he wore and I was most surprised to see your name carved like a lover's. Of course, James and I fitted the pieces in and we discovered that you were the one whom he was seeing. Well, what with your wedding and all that. . .'  
  
He trailed off and then looked at Lucius contemplating.  
  
'I think its better off if I pass you a message from Remus. He wants you to go on with your life and stop thinking about him because it is impossible. He says that you both are too different and that you would be happier if you learned to love your wife as much as you loved him,'  
  
Sirius paused and then added another sentence softly.  
  
'And he says he will always love you no matter whether you have forgotten your love for him or not,'  
  
************************  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
Lucius Malfoy warily raised a hand to his cheeks and wiped away the tears which had escaped his grey eyes. It was the first time he had cried in years. He could still feel the teenage anguish and sorrow, resurrected from some ice tomb deep within his heart, sealed away for eighteen years and now broken free.  
  
To Lucius Malfoy, winter was beautiful and harsh. It was the season they met and parted. It was the setting for a cruel web of love and pain.  
  
It was funny how memories still stayed with him even though he was already thirty-five this year. His only son, Draco, born out of a forced and unhappy marriage was already nine this year. Lucius had never really loved Draco, seeing that the boy was a reminder of his marriage to the woman he hated most in the world. Lucius merely pretended to indulge in Draco, to stop the boy from pestering him, to stop the boy from reminding him.  
  
Lucius now wondered how Remus was now. He had managed to refrain from thinking about his lover for eighteen years but now, concern and anxiety flooded back. How was the once-petite boy like now? Was he still as innocent or had entering the adult world hardened him into a merciless person like Lucius? Did he still bear the scar of Lucius' whip?  
  
Did he still love Lucius as Lucius loved him?  
  
'Master Lucius!' a house elf popped out of nowhere and started rattling of agitatedly. Lucius snarled, furious at the interruption and lashed out at the house elf who promptly began blaming itself all over and over and lastly assured Lucius that it would punish itself by pouring hot water over itself later.  
  
'Well, spit it out, little creature,' Lucius snapped angrily.  
  
'Master Severus from Hogwarts says he lacks bezoars and wishes Master to help him buy,' the elf cowered.  
  
'Very well, now go and punish yourself,' Lucius spat.  
  
***************************  
  
Meanwhile . . .  
  
Remus Lupin browsed through the shelves of books on Defense Theory Against The Dark Arts. He knew that theory alone was no good but an alternative was to go down Knockturn Alley and he did not want to enter such a dodgy place. 'I'll make the most of it, I suppose,' he sighed to himself. He reached up to get a book and in doing so, his long sleeves fell back.  
  
His eyes caught a flash of silver as the hidden silver band was exposed on his frail wrist. He had grown thinner over the years and had to perform numerous tightening charms to make it fit. But as he touched the hard silver ( he secretly thanked the heavens that it was only coated with silver and the inside was made of iron ), his heart ached. He knew precious little about Lucius - no, Malfoy's - life now.  
  
He knew that the older man had a son years ago and that the boy was around nine now. Only that.  
  
*Why am I thinking of him again?* he chided himself.  
  
Remus decided to abandon all thoughts; afterall, Lucius Malfoy must have forgotten him by now.  
  
'I'll take this book please,' he politely handed the book to the wizened old man over the table.  
  
He suddenly felt a strange sense of warmth and realised that someone was leaning slightly over his shoulder. Only one person could instigate this feeling . . .  
  
'I'd recommend that book, even though personally, I feel that Knockturn Alley has more comprehensive ones,'  
  
Remus gasped, unwilling to believe what he thought and turned around sharply. He stared, dumbstruck, at Lucius Malfoy who pinned him to the table.  
  
**********************  
  
So. . . *looks really gleeful* .. .. . how did you find this chapter? Do you think they will be together again? Or will the cruel author separate them like she wants to?  
  
Give reviews, ok? Really look forward to all your reviews.  
  
Love,  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


	8. Of Silver Bands and Unhealed Scars

****************************  
  
Lucius' POV  
  
I don't believe I've found him again. It was purely fate that I met him there. I was about to leave after getting the Potions ingredients for Severus when I recalled a certain book title I'd spotted in Bellatrix Lestrange's personal library years ago and decided to see if I could get it for a read. And then, I ran into him. I heard him - ever the polite little Gryffindor. I literally stopped dead in my tracks and entered the store. I expected myself to be badly disappointed but I wasn't.  
  
Remus was really in the shop.  
  
I struggled for words to convey my love which still burned me like iron.  
  
'I'd recommend that book, even though personally, I feel that Knockturn Alley has more comprehensive ones,' was all I said and I waited for an answer. Malfoys never exposed their love out rightly and much as I wanted to, I was not going to break the tradition.  
  
***************************  
  
Remus' POV  
  
Hell - I spent years avoiding meetings with Lucius and I just had to run into him today. I wish I never ever thought it was a fine day for shopping in Diagon Alley. Damn Pendragon Wood - he was the one who suggested buying a book to read and improve my defense techniques.  
  
Oh and he's going to get a thrashing from me when I get hold of that old school friend of mine!!!  
  
I wish I never ever was even born. I avoided Lucius just precisely because I knew that if I ever laid eyes on him again, I'd never want to let go and resume my normal life. I'd go to all ends to just be with him, stay close to him and never part with him. Sounds mushy alright but it's true. I knew that if I ever heard that deep, silky voice which caressed every part of my soul, I'd give up all the determination I'd built over the years.  
  
And now I see him, standing right in front of me, his hands grabbing hold of my forearms and holding me hard against the table.  
  
I feel the old shopkeeper - amazed that the famous Lucius Malfoy would step into his store and grab hold of his customer.  
  
And I feel Lucius' passion - still the same even though we've both aged for eighteen years. He's thirty-five this year and I think I read in the newspaper before that he's got a son. And I'm thirty-two, just four days shy of my thirty-second birthday. His passion is still the same but I have to push him away - his marriage is what is important for him, not me.  
  
*****************************  
  
Lucius' POV  
  
He's still much smaller than I am. My precious little Gryffindor. My darling werewolf. My first and only true lover - not the schoolboy midnight flings I had with other pureblood girls. Remus stands before me, I can sense he is thinking quickly. But about what?  
  
Is he going to reject me? Or is he going to make polite speech and leave? Perhaps he intends to leave without even saying anything? Has he got a lover?  
  
He is as beautiful as a fragile little vase. My heart aches silently as I absently see a few white streaks in his once golden hair. His face is even thinner and pale then I remembered in our brief yet deep relationship. But his eyes are the same - hazel-brown. I always felt like shouting at Narcissa whenever she maliciously tried to entice me to her bed - I always wanted to tell her that as beautiful as she may think she is, she was nothing compared to Remus.  
  
************************  
  
Remus' POV  
  
He is as handsome a man as ever. His hair - how many times had I run my fingers through the luxuriant platinum-blonde hair when we had kissed? His eyes were as sharp as ever, narrowing slightly, fixed intently on his prey - me. What did he want from me?  
  
I know he still attracts me but I have to reject him.  
  
And I will.  
  
**************************  
  
'Thank you for the recommendation, if you don't mind, I must be on my way,' Remus coolly brushed away Lucius' obvious pick-up line. Remus was hurting inside, from his own cruelty to Lucius, but he smiled neutrally on the outside, to persuade Lucius to think that he really meant what he said. Remus avoided Lucius' eyes. Lucius would always be able to read his eyes.  
  
Lucius could feel the pain rise through his body but he arrogantly stopped Remus by placing a firm hand on Remus' shoulder and squeezing slightly, so that it hurt, all the while forcing the pain to mute itself.  
  
'How about a drink, afterall it's not everyday we get to meet each other?' Lucius insisted on holding Remus back. If he did not hold the smaller man back, Lucius was sure that he would never get to see Remus again. He wanted a chance to salvage the long-buried relationship. He wanted the werewolf to know that he did love him. But would it be too late?  
  
Remus contemplated.  
  
'No, thanks. I've arranged to meet my boyfriend, if you don't mind, Mr. Malfoy,' Remus prided himself on his quick wit this time round and was confident of being able to shake off Lucius Malfoy. Sure enough, Lucius was not fast enough to hide the stunned glaze in his eyes before the famous Malfoy emotionless face came up again.  
  
Remus turned to leave.  
  
He gasped in slight pain as strong fingers gripped his wrist and yanked him back forcefully - Lucius Malfoy was not going to play nicely and gently now. Lucius' heart leapt a bit when he felt, under the rough fabric, a distinct coolness and hardness of metal. The boy still wore his silver band - there was hope afterall! Lucius raised his eyes to meet the werewolf's.  
  
'Forgive me but I have to,' he murmured and released his grip on the wrist, moving his hand upwards and exposing a pale wrist which hadn't seen sunlight for a long time. But despite the paleness, the triumphant glittering of silver in light was seen. Lucius ignored Remus' obvious discomfort and pulled the wrist closer for inspection.  
  
Lucius heard Remus' sharp intake of breath as Lucius' fingers brushed carelessly against the werewolf's skin.  
  
Lucius smiled slightly when he saw his name, still carved on the metal, shining defiantly in the light.  
  
'Let-me-go,' Remus twisted and turned his own wrist in a bid to get it out of Lucius' grip.  
  
'Oh?' Lucius brushed off his feeble attempts by a renewed strength. 'I still need to see one last thing,'  
  
Lucius pulled the sleeve further and saw the same scar he questioned Remus about eighteen years ago. With slender fingers, Lucius traced the scar and caressed it with great subtlety. Lucius was satisfied and he let go of the wrist. He watched as Remus pulled back his wrist and cradled it like Lucius' touch had burned him badly - which was true.  
  
The very moment Lucius touched Remus with his bare hands, they both were aware that nothing had changed between them since eighteen years ago.  
  
*************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
'Why not simply use a healing spell?' Remus vaguely wondered if Malfoy was testing his magic.  
  
'I want it to leave a scar,' Remus' reply made Lucius arch his eyebrows gracefully.  
  
'And why is that, my little Gryffindor?' Lucius suddenly pulled Remus even closer. Fearing a repeat of what happened the last time, Remus flinched and attempted struggling out of the iron grip but Lucius was stronger and Remus found Lucius' scent oddly comforting.  
  
'My little Gryffindor,' Lucius slurred the pet name and stared straight into Remus' eyes.  
  
Once again, Remus was drawn to the beautiful grey eyes and he could not hold back the honest reply.  
  
'Because I like you and I know that you will never like me back. It'll be the only thing I can remember you with,' Remus blurted out before he realised what he had just admitted and gasped in horror. His instinct told him to flee from this horribly embarrassing situation and simply forget it but he could not move under Lucius' grasp.  
  
He could only avoid staring back at the older boy as the seconds ticked by.  
  
Finally, Lucius gave a sharp intake of breath and whispered very slowly, so that the words were clearly articulated.  
  
'That is the one thing about Gryffindors I detest - you always assume. What if I told you that you assumed wrongly?' Lucius Malfoy dipped his head slightly so that his warm breath was just next to Remus' cheek.  
  
***************************  
  
PRESENT  
  
Lucius inhaled deeply and very gently slid one arm around Remus' waist. He felt the other man jerk under his grasp and shudder at the close contact. 'Why haven't you gotten rid of the scar?' Lucius asked, a small smile playing upon his lips as he locked his grey eyes with Remus'.  
  
For the third time in his life, Remus felt as though he'd lost all control over himself. Lucius just had the ability to make him feel helpless and transparent in front of Lucius. All that seemed to matter to Remus was the fact that he was facing Lucius Malfoy - the one man he always loved all these years but never dared to face. Lucius was beautiful.  
  
Lucius had looking beautiful years back and now, his gracefulness and arrogance was unchanged. He still smirked often. He was as physically imposing and intimidating as ever. Tall, proud and beautiful, Lucius was perfect in every sense. Literally every.  
  
'I love you,' Remus was momentarily stunned by his own confession and looked horror-struck at Lucius Malfoy, as if willing him to have forgotten that confession. Oh shit, he had done it again - confessed of his love to Lucius Malfoy yet again. This was real terrible, Remus felt a slight pink flush creep up his pale face as he lowered his gaze such that he was simply staring at the floor.  
  
'My little Gryffindor,' no-one had called Remus that for years and listening to Lucius Malfoy pronounce it like it was heaven's nectar made him shiver. Years might have passed, things might have changed but Remus still leaned in voluntarily into Lucius' light stroking of his hair. The pale fingers brushed through the golden strands of hair again and again.  
  
'Do you think I'd forgotten you all these years?' Lucius was gently steering Remus out of the shop and into an alley.  
  
Remus nodded.  
  
Lucius merely smiled sadly and drew back his own sleeve, an identical silver band was there, clasping fast onto Lucius' pale wrist. And further up on the arm was the Dark Mark.  
  
'I never once forgot you. I feared you had found another lover - that's why I never attempted locating you. You'll fear Narcissa's wrath if I found you again. But if you are willing to take certain risks, I'd still want you as my little Gryffindor and lover,'  
  
Lucius stared intently at Remus. There was silence.  
  
'I have to go. If you ever - ever change your mind, Narcissa is not going to be home for another week or so - just Floo into Malfoy Manor,' Lucius paused then added.  
  
'I'll be waiting - but not forever,'  
  
**************************  
  
2 days later  
  
Lucius waved a hand to dismiss the house elf who had just came and reported that 'Master Severus sends his thanks, sir'. Lucius vaguely wondered if Severus would have a fit if he heard that Lucius had met with Remus again and it had let to rather unexpected discoveries of old ties.  
  
He did a bit of simple wandless magic and shut his door to block out sounds of Draco screaming in one of his temper tantrums again - how un-Malfoylike - Lucius winced a bit at the idea of the boy being his and Narcissa's child. Devil's spawn, Lucius inwardly termed Draco as that as he began reading a Potions text that Severus Snape had recommended.  
  
He was at the page of Invisible Yet Fatal Poisons when he sensed himself being watched and then heard the sound of tiny feet pattering up the stairs and he raised his eyes.  
  
He arched an aristocratic eyebrow at the intruder just as his chief house elf appeared, slightly panting, and started apologising, 'Tinsel is sorry, sir. Tinsel was trying to stop young Master Draco from breaking sir's antique vase in the sitting room, sir. I is never see this Master - Master . . .,'  
  
'Master Remus, Tinsel. Do not dispel with the niceties ever though he may not have reported his arrival. Now, be off with you,' Lucius curtly told the elf before rolling his eyes in exasperation - how come all house elves had such poor English?  
  
Lucius made sure the elf was gone before he magically locked the door and stood up to face Remus Lupin.  
  
'You came,' he murmured softly as he approached the younger man, inhaling the scent of crushed rose petals upon his ex-lover.  
  
'Because I never stopped loving you,' Remus managed to reply before Lucius fiercely drew Remus towards him and slipped a silk-covered arm around Remus' waist. He felt the younger man tense slightly then relax in his arms before he dipped his head slightly and captured the younger man's lips in a passionate and possessive kiss.  
  
'Tell me, how does it feel like when I kiss you like this?' Lucius demonstrated his point clearly with a domineering kiss, devouring Remus. He felt the younger man shudder and press even closer to him while Remus whimpered softly against his chest.  
  
'Owned - branded - yours,' the answer made Lucius smile lovingly as he kissed Remus again, this time, there was no teasing or playing involved.  
  
Lucius kissed Remus lightly, however light the kiss was, Remus could feel years of need and love in it and he kissed Lucius back. The slender arms that laced themselves around Lucius' neck and the fragile little body pressed helplessly against the older man's chest was a reminder of what it was like eighteen years ago.  
  
Lucius gently swept Remus off his feet and lifted the younger man onto the table where they broke the kiss.  
  
Looking into each other's eyes and belonging only to each other, they both smiled.  
  
***************************  
  
This is the ending. I hope you guys loved the story - it was my first try at self-writing a slash fic. I'm starting another fic with Lucius in it. It's entitled 'Kite'. A story about two romances of two different generations and their different endings. It will be eventual Lucius/ Harry slash unless I twist the story somehow in the middle.  
  
Alrite, till then, take care and thanks for reviewing throughout.  
  
I'll add another chapter to reply to all the reviews personally.  
  
Ice And Fire Vanessa 


End file.
